My Basket of Fruits Kaia Remix
by Dark Kitti
Summary: It's Shawna, Dean, and Kaia all over again, only who's telling the story now?complete
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yo! Hey gang, what's up? It's me, Dark Kitti, yet again! Here's the sequel to My basket of Fruits you all asked for! Sorry it took so long, I've been kinda busy with school, tests and all...

:-P

"Well, I'm not the one who took three years in the bathroom!" My brother, Dean shouted at me. We were arguing again, as usual, with our cousin, Shawna standing there, looking annoyed.

"I'm not the one who had to eat five bowls of cereal!" I yelled back. Oooo, Dean was SO infuriating!

"I'm a growing boy! I need supplement!" He retorted.

"Would you both shut up?" Shawna shouted.

"Sorry." Both Dean and I said in unison, mostly out of fear than apology to one another.

I quietly sulked across the street behind Shawna and Dean. I wasn't happy to begin with. Shawna had caused some problems in our old school that had caused us to have to move. We're cursed you see, and of course, being the cat, she had to make trouble. No, I shouldn't think like that... it's racial stereotyping or something. It was all our faults. It's just that I was ripped away from my family and friends in New York, and dragged (kicking and screaming, might I add) all the way to Japan!

We finally reached our school, and entered the classroom, and immediately, I realized our stay in Japan wasn't going to be so bad. Two absolute hotties were in the class, one watching us, who had elegant, almost girlish features, and the other staring out the window, with bright red hair that reminded me of Shawna's.

"Class." The teacher announced. "This is Kaia, Dean, and Shawna Curna. Please welcome them to our class." I smiled, waved and tossed my hair. Yes! This is why I was Homecoming Queen! All male attention went straight to me. I noticed all the female attention went to Dean as he easily grinned and lifted his hand in greeting. Shawna was staring off to the back of the classroom.

As Dean and I took our seats, we were immediately engulfed in a wave of people. Ah, sweet popularity. It follows me, even out of the country. But I was worried. I craned my neck to see Shawna, and was relieved to see that she was talking to the girl next to her, and one of the hotties was making his way towards her. Dean caught my eye and gave me a look that asked 'is she alright?' He couldn't see from his angle. I nodded slightly.

After meeting pretty much the entire class, a bouncy girl named Tohru Honda had Shawna talking easily (amazing because she's afraid of the world of something). Tohru was just so nice. She hung out with two girls, Arisa Uotani and Megumi Hanajima and the two hotties from class (YAY!).

The guy with hair like Shawna's was also as grumpy as her! His name was Kyou Sohma. The other hottie was class president and Kyou's cousin, Yuki Sohma. I watched Shawna get up and approach the lone Kyou. She was braver than me! They spoke for a few minutes, then Kyou got up and walked away. Shawna sat there for a few moments, as if shocked, then got up and stormed after him.

I leapt up, interrupting some girl talking to me, and rushed after them. Where was Dean when I needed him? Shawna liked him a lot more than she liked me! "Please, Shawny, not another scene..." I whispered to myself. I rounded a corner just in time to see the tow collide and hug. I gasped and leapt back behind the wall. Neither of them had seen me. I hesitantly peeked around the corner to see the tow of them just standing there, embracing. I opened my mouth and flattened myself against the wall. I didn't just see what I thought I saw. I COULDN'T have just seen what I thought I saw! Hearing footsteps coming my way, I rushed back to the cafeteria and sunk into my seat, smiling, apologizing, and explaining that I had had a bathroom emergency.

I shifted, pretending to listen to the people around me as I thought about what I had seen. I remembered, just before we had left, I had promised Lilah that I would watch over Shawna the best I could, but how could I protect her if I had no idea what I'm dealing with? Then it clicked. My mom had told me about other families like ours in other countries, the Sohmas must be one of them! That would explain the uncanny resemblance.

Then my shoulders slumped. I couldn't let on that I knew. Lilah had made me promise not to let Shawna know she was getting reports from me on how everything was going. This living in another country and being my cousin's spy was going to be A LOT harder than I had first thought it would be...


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru came up and grabbed my hand. "Come on! Let's go see Shawna and Kyou!" She exclaimed happily. I noticed Uotani, Hanajima, and Dean behind her. So THAT'S where he was. Yuki was talking politely to some girls who were absolutely drooling over him. I shuddered. That was SO uncouth.

I allowed myself to be dragged to the table at which Shawna and Kyou were situated and listened to them. "Hi Shawna, Hi Kyou!" Tohru exclaimed.

"'Lo." Shawna said. It wasn't very friendly a reply, in fact sounded quite grumpy, yet somehow managed to be the politer of the two as Kyou said nothing.

I suddenly felt someone brush against my pocket. Turning to look, I noticed that, A) the drink that had been in the pocket was gone, and B) Dean was sliding away with a suspiciously familiar drink in his hand. I narrowed my brown eyes dangerously. NOT in the mood to mess around with my stupid brother right now, so I just started the yelling, instead of slowly leading up to it like we usually do. "Hey! You took my drink!" I was annoyed, and I wanted my Vitamin water. NOW.

"Did not!" So this is how he was going to play it. Denying he took it. I narrowed my eyes some more, giving a pretty good imitation of Shawna's death glare.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP!" Shawna screamed at the top of her lungs. Stunned, I turned around to see her giving the death glare I had imitated so well, then get up and stomp away. Everyone was staring after her in surprise. No one had expected such a violent reaction to Dean and my bickering.

"I'm sorry about her. The rainy weather makes her irritable," I explained hastily, then ran after Shawna, seeing her on a war path. I felt bad for leaving Dean behind to explain Shawna's behavior better, but it was his own fault for not learning Japanese from Tomoko, the maid back home.

Finally, I caught up with Shawna, and was relieved to see that the kids were smart and had stayed out of her way. "Shawny! Shawny! Are you okay?" I asked running up to her and panting slightly.

"That boy, Kyou. There's something strange about him. He's not normal. I accidentally fell and hugged him, but nothing happened. I didn't change. I'm telling you. Something about those Sohmas. Yuki, too. There's something off about them." Shawna said in a rage. I was surprised she was telling ME this. She hates me after all.

I don't know, I don't know, I'm not supposed to know, how do you explain you were following her? Pretend you don't know. My mind said over and over. "Relax, Shawny. It probably wasn't a satisfactory hug. That's all." I said, try to calm her down the best I could.

"Excuse me Curna-san."

Both Shawna and I turned around and responded, "Yes?"

Yuki had walked up with two other guys. One was another hottie, and the other was really cute, like a little kid. Kinda made you want to pinch his cheeks. "I wanted to introduce you to my other cousins that go to this school, Momiji and Hatsuharu." Yuki said, softly.

"Hello," The hottie, Hatsuharu said. He had white hair with black roots, like Lilah's, supporting my, 'The Sohmas are cursed, too' theory.

"Hi!" Momiji smiled widely and grabbed Shawna's hand. "You look like Kyou!" Thank God I wasn't the only one who saw the resemblance. Hatsuharu was staring at Shawna strangely.

"What?" She asked, still annoyed from earlier.

"Come with me." He walked away, motioning for Shawna to follow him.

"What?" Shawna asked, this time she sounded confused. Then she followed him.

"Shawny?" I called after her. I had to make sure she was no longer on her war path.

"You can handle introduction, right, Kai?" She called back to me, sounding a lot lighter than she had two minutes ago.

"Umm... okay." I replied. How was I supposed to handle introductions if the two guys were going with her? That girl confused me sometimes.

Yuki was smiling at me slightly. "So there is something off about me?" He asked sounding amused. So he had heard Shawna's rant, well, at least the tail end of it anyway.

"Apparently." I replied dryly. "Don't feel bad. Kyou and the rest of you family is in the boat with you." I grinned slightly. It was kind of funny, actually.

"What did she mean by that?" Yuki asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Umm..." I didn't know how to answer that. I decided I might as well kill two birds with one stone. Answer the question and satisfy my curiosity. "Are you, well, your family, cursed with the chinese zodiac." And the was why I was know as the bluntest girl in school back home. Absolutely straight to the point.

Yuki almost fell over. I could tell from the look on his face that the answer was yes. I almost laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe, after all, I've been keeping my family's." I smiled.

"You- how- wha-" Yuki was stuttering. "Relax. I don't bite. Now, Shall we go see what my dear cousin is saying to yours? I have to keep tabs on her." I walked away and was aware of Yuki following me.

"How did you know?" Yuki finally got the question out.

I laughed softly. "Resemblance is never supposed to be that closed between two separate families. That and, I told you. I have to keep tabs on Shawna, and you'd be surprised how much spying on her will reveal to you."

"But you took a huge risk, asking me th-" Yuki began, but I interrupted him by turning around, grabbing him and pulling him against me while I leaned in the wall, and placing a finger on his lips. "Sh." I hissed, the pointed around the corner where we could hear their voices.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about." Shawna's defiant voice floated to us, and I winced. It was lucky they didn't know her well. Only Dean and I could recognize the slight waver in her voice that showed she was afraid.

"You change." Hatsuharu said, and we heard a flurry of movement. So there were people who guessed from the Sohma's side, too. "You are the cat." Hatsuharu continued. On the dot, I thought.

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about." The fear was becoming more and more apparent.

"You can tell us, Shawny!" Momiji's happy voice cried. God knew where he came from.

"I really don't-" Shawna tried again, but I knew she was losing all confidence in herself.

"Awww, Shawny, you don't have to lie. We know what you are because we are them ourselves!" Momiji sang. I noticed Yuki wince as Momiji easily gave up the information.

"You... are... like me?" Shawna whispered. "Aaaaaand, she lost." I whispered, so only Yuki and I could hear it.

"Yes." Hatsuharu answered.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Shawna spoke again. "I... I believe you, but that doesn't mean my cousins will. I'll keep you're secret safe if you keep mine. That means nobody but the three of us can know about the Zodiac."

"She's a lot weaker than her exterior displays. Hatsuharu had her frightened." I said, in that same soft voice.

"YAY! Shawny's like Kyou, Shawny's-" Momiji cried. Yuki winced again, but looked like he wanted to laugh, too.

"What did I just say?" Shawna said harshly. Please don't be strangling him, please don't be strangling him, please, please, please... I thought. I would be strangling him. There was silence. "That better," came a few moments later. No sound from Momiji. please don't be dead... I thought. "So, what animals are you?" Shawna's voice came again.

"I'm the rabbit!" Momiji's voice was bouncing again. I relaxed. "He's not dead" I muttered. Yuki looked at me strangely. "Haru's the ox."

"Uhhh... Momiji?" Shawna's voice sounded hesitant, as if worried about asking this question.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I'm not from around here, so I could be wrong, but I thought Momiji was a boy's name." I almost snorted with laughter at how Shawna worded the question.

"Yup! It is! I just like the girl's school uniform much better!" It became harder to hide the laughter as I heard how easily Momiji answered.

"Oh. Okay." It sounded like Shawna was getting grumpy again. Suddenly, I looked up at Yuki's face and noticed how close we were. i hastily let go of his waist (which I had grabbed earlier to keep him from walking around the corner and blowing our cover) and slid away from him. We had been intimately close. I was glad no one had walked past during that. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

After a moment of staring at me, Yuki walked around the corner, figuring my releasing him meant he could go. A followed, fighting the blush back down.

"Hatsuharu, what did you so urgently need to speak to Curna- san about that you pulled her away before the introductions were finished?" Yuki asked politely. Shawna jumped a mile off the ground.

"Nothing, please forgive me, Yuki." Hatsuharu plastered himself to Yuki's side and stroked his face. That was worse than the position Yuki and I had just been in.

"Incest much?" I whispered jokingly to Shawna.

Apparently she took it seriously and glared at me. "They're our new friends. don't be rude."

"Sorry." I said, exasperated. I put on my, you hurt me pout, but she just ignored it.

"Yuki, please, call her Shawna, like everyone else. Formalities are lost on her. You won't find an ounce of 'polite' in her body." My annoying brother's voice rang out. I couldn't help but laugh as Shawna chased him around punching him on occasion.

Over the next few weeks, Shawna became pretty much attached to Hatsuharu and Momiji. I myself was busy with pleasing all the people at the school and checking up on Shawna repeatedly. At least Lilah was appreciating my efforts.

I had just finished checking up on Shawna and was about to leave when I heard Momiji, and his voice made me stop. I've become very accustomed to plastering myself onto walls and eavesdropping on Shawna. What would I do when I had to stop?

"Um, Shawna?" I listened to Momiji's nervous voice.

"What happened, Momiji? Are you okay?" Shawna sounded slightly worried.

"Remember when you said that the only people who could know about you and you're family was me and Haru?" Momiji was sounding more and more scared by the second.

"Yes." Shawna no longer sounded worried, she sounded murderous.

"Well, what happens if one other person accidentally found out?" Momiji's voice was quivering so bad, I could barely make out what he was saying. I would be scared if I was in his position, too. All of Shawna's rage, aimed right at you.

"I would hurt whoever told." If i thought her voice was murderous before, I don't want to know what it was now.

"Um, maybe you should just come see?" I could almost hear the need to flee in his voice. They rushed off, and, of course, I followed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Can't you see you're scaring him?" My eyes widened as I saw that none other than Tohru Honda was slumped on the ground with Dean in her hands. "I- I'm sorry, Shawna." Tohru stuttered.

"Tohru!" Shawna cried out. She was obviously shocked.

"Y- yes?" Tohru cringed.

"Shit." I could understand why Shawna didn't want to hurt her, but I saw how much Dean was shaking in fear, and felt an unmatchable rage rising in my gut. As much as we may argue, i love my 'little' brother (I'm the older twin) and to see him this scared was something I refused to take lightly. She would pay.

"Shawny, Tohru already knows about our secret, so you shouldn't worry about her knowing yours." Momiji tried to help.

"Why didn't you tell me she knew!" Shawna yelled.

"You never asked." Hatsuharu said, sounding WAAAAY too calm.

"I- I thought you said that you weren't related to Kyou." Tohru stuttered. She noticed they looked alike, too?

"As far as we know, we're two totally unrelated families." I said softly, stepping out from where I was hiding. Shawna whipped around to see me there. "Nobody else saw you and Momiji run across campus, don't worry." I answered the frantic question in her eyes.

"But how-" Tohru started.

"My family has always know that there were other families like ours that we scattered all across the world. We just were never expected to meet them." Shawna said. I think she was having problems taking it all in.

"The two families are expected to look a lot alike. I thought you guys looked a lot like us, but there was no way to tell for certain that you were one of 'the others'." I added, remembering I wasn't supposed to know.

"There really is no way for us to tell if that is one of the other families, short of hugging each other. We don't poof then. But if we're wrong, you could see where that could become fatal, can't you?" Dean said, from Shawna's shoulder. He was still shaking a bit, and that made the rage flare up even more. He could sense it, and kept shooting me 'calm down, I'm fine' looks from his perch, but i could feel in my gut he was afraid.

"So there's just one thing that I want to know," I began, trying to make it seem like i had no idea what was going on.

"How'd YOU find out, Shawna." Dean finished my sentence for me.

"We told her." Momiji tried to help.

"Why would you tell a person you just met something big like that?" I really wanted to know that. What had possesed them to tell Shawna that secret?

"Because she told us." Momiji said. I turned to look at Shawna, feigning shock. Dean bit her ear our of anger. She flicked him, and he went flying, turning human mid-fight. That was the last straw for me. I whipped out my cellphone, anger burning in my eyes.

"Yes, is this Rebecca? Hey, Becky, what's up? We have a little bit of a stiuation here in Japan. Yes, some one found out. Actually, there's three of them. You might want to send Jesse. Oh. Are you sure? I think Jesse could handle it. No, no, I'm not the one who makes the judgment. If Uncle Mitch wants to come all the way out here, he's welcomed to. It's fine by me. Thanks, Becky, It was great talking to you, kisses, bye." My revenge on my brother's behalf was complete.

"Y- you didn't." Shawna stuttered.

"Uncle Mitch is coming out here to fix this mess personally. Keep you're mouth shut. If it wasn't for you, we would have never been in this mess in the first place." I stated, ice clinging to my words. I was angry at all of them, and about to explode from bottled rage.

Dean rested his hand on Shawna's shoulder, then moved away and came to me. "You didn't have to do that. I was fine..." He wrapped his arms around me and tried to take away the rage. It was only then that I realized what I had done. I may have just endangered lives...


	3. Chapter 3

"You ungrateful bitch! How could you let people find out! How could you! You know the danger! You know!" Uncle Mitch was screaming inside the room. I was standing by the door, staring through the small glass window, tears running down my face. He hit Shawna again and again, and it was all my fault. After each blow, he would yell at her, and she would slowly, and painfully force herself back onto her feet, as if to say 'you can't break me'. Finally, she could only manage to lift herself up to a sitting position, but he still hit her. I noticed Jesse standing on the side, watching with a certain glee in his eyes. I sunk down on the door, hand over my mouth, tears streaming. This was all my fault. I had to do something.

I leapt up and burst into the room. "Uncle Mitch! Maybe... maybe you should speak to the head of the other family. The rat from the zodiac is outside, I'm sure he can help you get to the Sohma estate." I was panting in fear, as Uncle Mitch stared at me.

"You are right, my girl. I should talk to the head of this Sohma family. Very good thinking Kaia. Just what I would expect from you. I commend you for calling the house when you found out what evil deeds were being committed." Uncle Mitch smiled and patted my head and I relaxed.

"Dean'll show you who Yuki is." I said softly. Uncle Mitch nodded, and left, Jesse following like a little loyal puppy.

I turned to where Shawna lay. She hadn't gotten up from that last blow. "Shawny? Shawny, hey..." I carefully stroked her face, trying to revive her. When she still didn't move I ran off to get a wash cloth and water. Upon returning, I carefully washed her face of the blood and was preparing to sew her up (she needed it, he lip was busted really badly) when her eyes fluttered open. "Get away from me, you traitorous whore." she stated simply.

"Shawny, please..." I said, as she tried to get up. "Listen, let me sew up your lip, then I'll leave you alone and go be a traitorous bitch somewhere else." I said firmly. I couldn't leave her walking around like that.

Shawna hesitated for a moment, then nodded and sat still long enough for me to sew up her lip. Carefully I placed a bandage over it and then stood, offering my hand down to help her. She stared at my hand then painfully lifted her body heavily and stood by herself. "Go. Away." She state angrily. Slowly, I left the room. At least she had let me sew her up...

"Kaia!" I turned around to see Lilah run up behind me.

"I know. I'm a traitorous bitch. I shouldn't have called the main house. It's just Dean was shaking so hard and was so scared. I love my little brother Lilah. I went into blind rage, and sort of did it on automatic pilot. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I couldn't take it if one more person looked at me the way Shawna and Dean were right now.

"Kaia, I get it. Trust me, I get it. I was coming to say that you have been doing really good at keeping tabs on Shawna for me. I'm not here to yell at you. Just be more careful next time, k?" Lilah gave me a supportive smile, and I couldn't help but hug her. This is why Lilah is everyone's second mom. She's perfect at saying the right thing at the right time.

"Thanks..." I whispered.

"Don't worry. Shawna will come around. Just keep apologizing. I think Dean's only gonna be mad for a day or two, you know him, and you don't have to live with anyone else. Shoji's an adult, let me talk to him, and I'm sure me won't blame you, just like I don't." Lilah stroked my hair and soothed me softly.

"Come on. Uncle Mitch is going to the Sohma house, and he wants you two to come." Jesse walked up and announced. I nodded and released Lilah, and we headed off to the Sohma estate.

"Uncle Mitch, please." Rebecca tried desperately to calm Uncle Mitch. He had quite a temper, and right now, it was directed towards the head of the Sohma family. I'm not even sure why. He was just yelling and getting very red in the face. I didn't really care. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out the doors, and climbed the nearest tree. I glanced over and noticed Shawna and Kyou neck deep in a fist fight. Suddenly Kyou went flying backwards and Shawna said something, then helped him up. They sat on the steps to the estate and talked and I widened my eyes in shock when I saw how much they both were talking. Then I nearly fell of the tree branch i was perched on when I saw both of them smile. Then the families began to poor out of the house and I quickly leapt down from the tree.

Dean stopped and said something quickly to Shawna as he passed, and I decided to follow his example. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." The glare Shawna was giving me was too much. I shook my head and walked away.

Suddenly, I heard Shawna screech "JESSE!" and I whipped around. That was pretty loud. I was already a block away. I came back to find Jesse laughing and pointing. Then ran up to me and threw his arm around my neck, grinning. "You don't mind that I'm coming to live with you, do you, Kai?"

I was about to snuggle into his embrace when a picture of that glee in his eyes while Shawna was being beaten flashed through my mind. "Don't touch me." I muttered and shrugged out of his embrace. The fact that he was so happy to see Shawna getting hurt was repulsive to me. "Don't call me that. My name is Kaia. Only Shawny calls me Kai." I did my imitation of The Shawna Death Glare and then walked off, leaving Jesse in a state of shock and Shawna, Kyou, Lilah, and Dean almost laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

For once, I wasn't following Shawna around and was relaxing when I saw Shawna stomp past me in a rage. Looks like i have to follow her again...

"JESSE!" Shawna screamed. I almost pitied Jesse. But not quite.

"Yes?" And that sweet little answer got rid of the rest of my pity. He had obviously done something and was acting all innocent. And to think, he used to be one of my favorite cousins.

"You have absolutely lost you're mind! I am not some sort of relationship breaking SLUT!" Shawna bellowed. Oh. I had heard about that rumor, and attempted to squash it, but apparently it had gotten to Shawna. So Jesse started that one.

"See what I mean? She just yells at me when I've been nothing but nice." Jesse said to Dean who was behind him.

"Maybe you shouldn't provoke her if you don't want her yelling at you." Dean said, exasperated. I cheered on the inside. Go Dean!

"What-? I never-" Jesse started.

I was about to jump in when I heard another voice behind me. "Save your bullshit for someone who actually believes you." A voice cut in from behind us. we all turned to see Kyou. "I can hang out with whoever I want to hang out with, and so can Shawna. If she wants to be my friend, then she should be able to be my friend without a nosey, good-for-nothing cousin starting vicious rumors about her." Kyou's voice was a low growl.

Jesse stared at him stunned. "So what are you saying?"

I heard Shawna mutter, "A bit dense, are we?"

"First of all, Tohru and I are NOT going out, thus there would be no relationship for Shawna to break into. Second of all, Do you think Shawna would want a damn rat like that?" Kyou was amused by the looks going across Jesse's face before he stomped away. It was pretty funny. He looked surprised, then pissed, then strangled. I internally cheered again. Go Kyou! Shawna went after Kyou, and for once I didn't follow. This was supposed to be my off day!

"Jesse, you look like a drowned rat." I stated. The look on his face really did make him look like one.

"He's not wet, Kaia." Dean said, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"You're right." I pulled the ever present drink out of my back pocket and tossed to to Dean. Revenge for torturing us in a way that only Jesse could. Dean opened the drink and dumped it all over Jesse's head. "Now you look like a drowned rat." I grinned, and Dean laughed. Jesse looked ready to kill us as he stomped away. Dean and I high-fived. Mission accomplished.

I shuffled out of the bathroom, only to jump back in as I saw Shawna sneak into Dean's I snuck up to the door, and listened. Shawna's voice said softly, "Lilah? It's me." Silence. "I'm alright, I miss you, too, probably not in the near future." Silence. "He didn't wake up last time, did he?" silence. "That dream about my past happened again. I think it's because I told someone I love them." Silence. "Yeah. Do we get some love?" came Dean's mumbled voice. I shrugged. Lilah was talking to Shawna, so I didn't have to listen, and slunk away back to my room, to get some much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilah had said that i could lay off on following Shawna around a bit. That gave me more time to become friendly with people. My main goal was to become romantically involved with a hottie. Preferably Kyou. His sullenness was so intriguing. I also got particularly close with one Yuki Sohma. He almost seemed like Shawna to me. Locking all his emotions inside, only he always smiled instead of always being grumpy. I decided it would be my personal goal to make Yuki open up. I was glad everyone was on good terms with me again, too.

But then it happened. I made a mistake that only I can make, and even I don't know how I did it.

"OH MY GOD!" Dean screamed at me as I cowered away from him on the ground while Shawna just stared at the house.

"Dean-" I started, meekly. He was seriously pissed.

"YOU FUCKING BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE! DON'T YOU 'DEAN' ME! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIVE NOW!" He was out of reach. There was no way I could calm him down, short of calling a whole bunch of boars to run him over, and if he kept yelling at me, I would.

"Dean." Shawna's voice was the ice princess voice, and she said the word so calmly, like nothing was wrong. That was scarier than Dean's yelling.

"Yeah Shawna?" Dean's face went back to it's normal color and he turned to look at Shawna. She stepped in between me and him, and did that hand motion he used often when he was meditating.

"Relax and collect your chi or something. Just stop yelling. Your pissing me off and giving me a headache." She said it like she was going to kill anyone who didn't listen to her. Not surprisingly, Dean sat down and began meditating. Then she turned to me. At first I thought she was going to yell at me, too, but she just held out her hand to help he stand. "Get up. What were you doing while we were gone?"

I took her hand and stood, then wiped my eyes and sniffled before I responded, "I- I was trying to make sushi..."

Dean leapt up and began yelling again. So much for meditation. Shawna blinked at me, then started laughing hysterically, tears streaming from her cheeks, clutching her stomach, and fell to the floor.

"Wha- what's so funny?" I had no idea what was going on.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TOO COOK ANYTHING TO MAKE SUSHI! IT'S SERVED COLD! RAW FISH!" Dean screamed. Well, no duh. I had to boil water for the rice, didn't I?

"But- but I was boiling water." I said. I knew it wasn't going to calm him, but it was the truth.

"WE HAVE AND ELECTRIC STOVE! THERE IS NO FIRE!" I didn't know how to answer that one. And then Shoji arrived, and saw us, got the explanation, and joined Shawna on the floor, laughing.

"I wanted to remodel, and... this is just the house's way of saying that it's time. Don't worry about it, Kai Kai." Shoji said, patting my head affectionately. He was being really nice, but I still felt bad. Where were we going to live?

An hour later, we checked into a hotel, and I spent the rest of the night awake and hiding from Dean, afraid he would murder me in my sleep. The next day, our friends could figure out that something was wrong and Uotani even went to me, "What did you do, CG2?" She had started calling me Curna, but the fact that there was three Curnas kinda hindered that, so she called Shawna CG1 (Curna Girl 1), me CG2 (Curna Girl 2), and Dean CB (Curna Boy). Dean and I explained, because Shawna had disappeared off somewhere, and so had Kyou.

Then Tohru went running off, and I watched her run up to Shawna, listen for a second, then start jumping around and hugging Shawna. "oookay..." I muttered. Then Tohru ran over and grabbed Yuki, dragging him back to Shawna. They talked some, then he nodded and smiled, while Tohru jumped around some more. Tohru skipped back to us and I watched Yuki and Shawna standing next to each other watching Tohru. I drifted away from my friends and towards them. I could hear their soft conversation as I approached. "I could see where she would get kinda lonely without any other girls in the house. I just hope she doesn't expect me to be of much help. I don't know how to be girly." Suddenly Shawna clammed up. Yuki looked at her strangely.

"Talk to me." Was all he said, though he looked like he wanted to say more.

"What?" Shawna looked confused.

"What you said. You seemed like you were actually telling me your true feelings. Not that crap you feed the world." Yuki replied.

"What the hell?" I could tell Shawna looked kind of freaked out.

"I can tell when someone is feeding me bullshit. After all, that's what I've been doing for as long as I can remember." This was the kind of thing I had been trying to get out of Yuki. There was silence and then Yuki wandered away from Shawna when I intercepted him.

"Hey, Yuki, what's going on?" I asked.

"You guys are coming to live with us." He actually gave me a genuine smile.

My eyes widened, more at the smile than the news. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at me again and I couldn't help but say "You should do that more often, Yuki."

"What?" It was his turn to look confused.

"Smile like that. You don't usually." I smiled at him the most supportive smile I could muster. He looked surprised, and opened his mouth slightly, but I cut him off. "You should let your true emotions shine through. You don't always have to please everybody. If they don't like you for you, fuck 'em. They don't deserve to be your friend."

"But what if even you no longer like me?" Yuki said softly. I was shocked. He was admitting to keeping everything bottled inside?

"Hey, I'm usually the one who everyone gets pissed at, remember?" I said. "Why don't you show me the real you sometime? I promise to keep an open mind."

"Maybe sometime." Yuki smiled at me again, with the same radiance as before. I smiled back and we made our way back to our partying friends.

:-P

Damn, it's early. I hate having to get up, but felt really lazy when Tohru bounced out of the room. I stumbled my way to the kitchen just in time to hear Shawna yell, "Cruel, cruel! I call cruelty to kitties!"

It's too damn early to be that loud... "I call being really loud really early in the morning." I yawned out. Shawna glanced at me and her face fell into the mask of ice again, then she turned back to the stove.

"You know, your lucky." Dean's voice was soft, and I don't think he thought anyone but Kyou could hear him. "She usually doesn't act like that with anyone but me and Lilah, which is why she and I get up so early. She doesn't accept people easily. Most of her family has been rejected by her. So... It's just weird, seeing her act like that when someone else is near. But it's good. Maybe she's finally begun to heal. Maybe you accomplished what Lilah and I have been trying to do for four years now. If so, thank you. It's painful to watch someone you love hurt, you know?"

"I... I know." Was all Kyou said. Shawna turned around then and handed them both plates, then gave me a plate.

"Um..." Kyou was staring at the plate with a look of pure an utter confusion.

"Kyou, let me introduce you to the fork. In America, we had food from every country, so we needed utensils that would suit all. Most foods my talented cousin makes, you will need to use a fork, knife, and spoon. No chopsticks." Dean said, laughing. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"There are more on the stove. Dean, I leave you to educate anyone else who comes in. I'm gonna take a shower." Shawna stomped off in her usual huff.

After a few minutes, Tohru and Yuki entered and we all enjoyed a pretty damn good breakfast of pancakes, and an entertaining show of Yuki walking into walls.

:-P

Author's note: Hi, guys. What do you all not love me anymore? I made this sequel because you asked me to, and now you don't leave any comments? I'm hurt! I love hearing your input, but I'm not getting any! It almost makes me want to stop writing! Please, please, please, keep commenting! I miss you guys! -Dark Kitti (meow)


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, damn, Kaia! Who's fault is it that we're here anyway? You have no right to be complaining about anything! Especially to the people who were kind enough to take us in!" Dean shouted. I cringed inwardly, trying to take my brother's criticism without looking injured by his harsh words.

"It's not my fault! Jesse wouldn't help me, so I had to do it by myself!" I yelled back. Well, at least it was true, even if it sounded a little weak.

"You should know that you don't cook sushi, you idiot!" Jesse exclaimed. I turned to him, ready to pounce.

"Guys, you shouldn't fight..." Tohru attempted. She sounded really nervous.

"Well, I didn't know, and you couldn't spare your precious time to show me!" I yelled.

"Damn, will you ALL shut up! Your pissing me off!" Shawna screamed. I had noticed her pounding her head on the wall earlier.

"You stupid cat! Stop getting into other people's business!" Jesse yelled at Shawna.

"It is my business if your yelling about it in my vicinity!" Shawna cried, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Well, it's not my fault that you can't control your emotions and don't want to explode in front of your boyfriend! Everyone else can just sit there without getting involved in our argument!" Jesse yelled. I froze at that. Boyfriend?

Slowly, Shawna walked over to Jesse. Then, so quickly, I could barely see it, smacked Jesse across the face. "You speak but nothing but lies and manipulations come out. You are a rat. A dirty little rat that deserves to be exterminated. If only you could see, nobody really likes you. Who could like a dirty little rat?" I saw Yuki wince slightly at Shawna's last words.

Shawna turned to stomp out, but Jesse stopped her by crying out, "Don't any of you see it? It's obvious! Especially because of how she reacted to what I said! She and Kyou! They're always disappearing together, and they share a room! You can't say you didn't see it!"

Shawna turned around, and I was afraid of the look on her face. She took a threatening step towards Jesse, and I couldn't let her kill Jesse, so I did the first thing that popped into my mind. "Shawny, don't look at him like that! Because... because I've noticed it, too. The way you look at him... the way you guys act when you think no one's looking... but tell me I'm wrong, Shawny, please..." Shawna knew that I had a big crush on Kyou.

Dean said something into Shawna's ear, then Shawna stuttered "I- I..." Then her face hardened in resolve. "You know what? Kyou and I are going out. We have been for some time. We didn't tell anyone because this was very experimental and new for both of us, and we didn't know how to go about it. And... and now you know. So there's nothing to hide anymore." She stated.

"Shawny, how could you? You knew... you knew how I felt..." I broke down in sobs, knowing that it was time for Shawna's exit, but instead, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kaia. But it just sort of happened. You know... please, don't be angry with me." Shawna's voice said softly, next to my ear.

I was surprised. Shawna was so different. It was obviously because of Kyou... "You're so different. Before, you would have just stared at me and walked away. If it's because of him, there's no way I could be angry. I love you, Shawny. I know you don't feel that way towards me, in fact, you don't deal love at all, but I don't care. It makes me happy to see you happy, because it hurt me to see you so sad for so long. If you're happy now, with Kyou, if he can make you love things, please, make the most of it." I then turned to Kyou. "And you. Don't you dare hurt her!" I said it with as much force as I could muster.

Shawna was staring at me, but then comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Kaia... it was you. It was you and I never realized." Then Shawna hugged me, and I knew then that she knew it had always been me attempting to make her smile in school, always me who loved her, just like my brother and Lilah.

"I was happy that you were smiling. I just didn't want to see you sad, so I would try and make you smile. I figured you wouldn't accept them from me, because you pushed everyone away except Dean and Lilah, and, after a while, even them, so I watched from a distance. All I want is you to be happy." I smiled up at Shawna, and saw her about to cry. She hugged me again, then stood up and turned on Jesse.

"Are you satisfied, you damn rat? You tried to hurt me, and ended up just making me feel better. That's why rats are so stupid." I turned to look worriedly at Yuki, who looked like someone had just shot him several times.

Shawna turned to Yuki "I don't mean to offend you when I say things like that, Yuki. You are a good person, and my lumping you together with that scum," She motioned to Jesse "Is unforgivable. Please, if I ever say anything cruel about rats, know I mean nothing of the sort to you. My hatred and rivalries do not leave my family. I would prefer to have you as a friend than a rival, anyway." She smiled at him, and waited for an answer.

"I take no offense Curna-san. I understand and never thought that your words were directed towards me. We are friends, are we not?" Yuki smiled back. Shawna nodded, then left the room.

"Ah, young love. How beautiful." Shigure sighed, reappearing now that the fighting was over.

"Shut up Shigure!" Kyou growled.

"Who would have guessed. Someone could actually enjoy your company. I'm shocked." Yuki said smoothly to Kyou.

"Stay out of this you stupid rat!" Kyou shouted.

"Hey, I'm just surprised Kaia has a heart. I was sure she was a heartless demon." Dean laughed.

"DEAN!" I shouted, and grabbed his ear and pulled.

"Owowowowowowowow! I was joking! I was joking! I love you, sis! OW!" Dean cried as I gave his ear one last pull.

"You guys really shouldn't fight..." Tohru tried again.

CRASH! Yuki threw Kyou threw the door. "Oh, dear. You broke my house again." Shigure said, but he didn't sound too upset. I laughed. This was actually fun!


	7. Chapter 7

"It's too early, way too early..." I was muttering to myself as a slipped into the kitchen. I was pretty sure that I was the only one awake. That assumption went flying out the window once I noticed Shawna sitting by at the table looking utterly depressed. I was about to walk into the room and ask what was wrong, when I saw Kyou come in.

"Yo." He smiled and went to touch her face. Something was wrong her posture and body language spoke volumes. She wanted him away from her.

"Don't..." Yet it didn't appear that she could speak clearly. "Don't touch me. Stay away..." I could see a war raging inside of her.

"What's wrong?" Kyou was genuinely confused and worried. I could see it in his eyes.

"I said don't touch me! You... stay away fro me! Don't come near me! I don't want you! You were a fun toy to play with, but now you've gotten old! Leave me alone! I- I can't stand you!" I jumped at Shawna's random outburst. I couldn't help it. I looked at Kyou and saw him struggling for composure.

"But- why..." He looked utterly destroyed.

"Didn't you hear me! You were nothing but a little toy to play with! I don't feel like playing anymore, so just leave me alone!" I then noticed Shawna looked about to cry herself. Something was just off about this whole thing. Shawna wasn't angry, she was scared and sad. Those emotions didn't fit with the words that were coming from her mouth.

"Shawna?" Deans voice actually came from my left, where the door frame was. I was hiding off to the side watching the scene, but Dean had managed to slip up next to me.

"Shawna looked almost frantically at Dean, then me, then everyone else who had woken with he screaming. And she ran. Another non- Shawna- like characteristic.

For a moment, Dean and I stared at each other, then I ran out of the house after her. Something was off. Both Dean and I felt it. I had to find out what was doing on.

Shawna was heading into town for some reason. I followed, in the trees, so she wouldn't spot me. Finally, I ran out of forest and had to follow by foot. We eventually ended at the most expensive hotel in town. I furrowed my brow, then followed her in.

Shawna was jumped on by Lilah, but she pushed her away and walked away. That was it. I needed answers. When Shawna entered a room at the end of the corridor, I ran up to Lilah.

"Li! Why are you here? What's going on? Why is Shawna acting like that?" The questions rolled off my tongue, and Lilah looked at me sadly.

"Oh, baby..." Lilah pulled me into her arms and hugged me, confusing me even more.

"Lilah?" I asked, uncertain.

"Tell me, love. Did anything happen this morning? With Shawna I mean." Lilah seemed so sad.

"She went psyco Shawna on Kyou for no reason. Everyone saw it, then she ran out and came here. Lilah, what's going on?" I searched Lilah's face for any sign I could find.

"So she's gone again..." Lilah closed her eyes. "She's protecting him, and everyone who knew. Through anger and violence is the only way she knows how. Shawna feels she is saving all of you."

"But she... she's weak Lilah. Nobody but you, me, and Dean know that, but you know she's weak. She can't take all that responsibility on herself. She's too young!" I cried.

I could tell from Lilah's face that she knew I was right. "She is so much older than us, Kaia. She was forced to grow up before her time. The only thing that we can do is be there for her when she realizes that she still needs us."

I nodded. So basically, I couldn't help Shawna. I went home. There was nothing more I could do here. But I wouldn't tell anyone about the family, if that was Shawna's wish.

Hours later, I began to worry. Shawna should be back by now. Voicing my opinion, Yuki agreed and we both left to find Shawna. We found her hanging onto a tree for dear life in the rain.

"Curna-san? Curna-san? What happened! Curna-san, can you hear me?" Yuki called out to her, and I fell into the shadows.

"I'm going to tell the others." I whispered to Yuki, but didn't move, just incase they needed my help.

Yuki nodded then caught Shawna as she collapsed onto him. "Curna-san? What happened to you?" He was being so gentle.

"Uncle Mitch... was here... he found out about me and Kyou... I couldn't let him hurt Kyou... I couldn't let him hurt any of you... had to protect... everyone... he's leaving now... please, don't tell anybody... they don't need to know... just muggers did this to me... or a gang...yes... I fought a gang... they don't have to know it was Uncle Mitch... please..." Shawna was begging Yuki not to tell anyone. I was in shock. But I knew Yuki wouldn't tell, and neither would I.

"Alright, Curna-san, but on one condition. We HAVE to take you to see Hatori. You're badly injured. You can't stay like this." Yuki agreed after a moment. That's when I raced ahead, to the house to alert everyone.

"You guys Yuki has Shawna, but she's been hurt bad. I don't know what's happened, but maybe he does." I looked out the window. "Here they come. I held the door open for them, and Yuki half dragged half carried Shawna into the room. Everyone jumped up, waiting for instructions, and Yuki took charge.

"Shigure, call Hatori, she's in bad shape. Someone get me ice. She's bleeding pretty badly, and I don't know for how long, we have to stop the bleeding." He lay her on the floor with her head in his lap. Both he and I were attempting to hold rags over her many bleeding cuts. Kyou knelt next to me, coming out of nowhere, and began to tie the rags, keeping the blood from spilling. I wondered if Shawna was aware that both Kyou and I were helping I keep her conscious. I glanced at her face, and noticed her eyes were glazed and staring at Yuki, so I guessed not.

"Hatori is on his way. He should be here soon." Shigure said, coming back into the room. About fifteen minutes later, Hatori came in and began to doctor her wounds. At one point, Shawna passed out from pain and blood loss, I'd bet. Suddenly Shawna was being carried into another room, and that just left me and Kyou sitting where she had just been. Kyou was staring vacantly at the wall, as if nothing had just happened.

"Kyou?" I asked, and gently touched his shoulder. It seemed I had jolted him out of his trance, because he suddenly broke down into tears, sobbing. I pulled Kyou to me and hugged him, as he cried. "Hush, It'll be alright. Shawna's fine. She's going to be alright. She'll see soon, she needs us. She needs us..." I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered those words over and over, just as much to convince myself as it was to convince him.

"She doesn't love me..." He muttered into my shirt.

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "Hey. Hey, don't say that. Of course she loves you. Believe me, she loves you so much. You just has to stick with it." I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of how to comfort him. Lilah's words popped into my head. "Someone much smarter than myself said Shawna is so much older than us, Kyou. She was forced to grow up way before the rest of us even thought about it. Now, all we can do is wait for her to realize she still needs us. All you can do is believe." After a moment, Kyou nodded, and I noticed his tears has dried somewhere in my little speech. "Go be with her. wait it out until she realizes that she still needs you. You especially." He nodded again, and slowly stood up, heading for his own room, where Shawna was sentenced to bed rest.

I breathed out then collapsed onto the floor. How did I convince Kyou when I didn't believe it myself? "Curna-san?" I jumped and looked up into Yuki's face.

"Hai?" I was too tired to say much more. I was exhausting myself worrying about others.

"Are you alright?" Yuki carefully brought me to a sitting up position. I realized then that I had utterly died right in the middle of the living room floor.

"Hai... I'm just worried about Kyou and Shawna." I smiled at the attractive boy as he helped me stand. When he let go of me I nearly toppled over again.

"Curna-san? Shall I carry you like I carried the other Curna-san?" There was a joking sparkle in Yuki's eyes, and I laughed.

"I think I'll make it." I muttered as I took a shaky step. Then I passed out.

:-P

First thing I saw was Yuki sleeping in a chair. Okay. That's a bit creepy. Hey. Why was in bed in the first place? And why was it so freaking cold? I curled up and shivered and realized that I had a lot more blankets than usual piled on top of me. Alright, what the heck is going on?

"Yuki?" I asked, kind of reaching out and prodding his leg.

"Huh? Curna-san...?" A sleepy Yuki looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You have pneumonia. Hatori said that you got it from when we were looking for Curna-san in the rain. How do you feel?" Yuki looked really concerned.

"I feel fine. How's Shawna?" I asked.

"She's doing better. I think she'll be just fine- both physically and mentally." Yuki smiled at me.

"You keep doing it more and more often." I said looking Yuki in the eye.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Smiling like you mean it." I said, smiling at him softly.

"Well... I've had a reason to recently." Yuki shrugged slightly, looking embarrassed.

"And what would that be?" I said laughing.

"You." Yuki blushed and looked down.

I froze. He couldn't be saying what I thought he was saying. "What do you mean, me, Yuki?" I asked carefully.

"I really... I really care about you, Curna-san." Yuki seemed to be finding his shoes very interesting right now.

"Yuki..." I began, but drifted off. I wasn't sure what to be feeling about this.

"Yes. I know this is the wrong time for this, I don't know why I said that. Just forget it okay? I'm going to check on Shawna now." Yuki stood up and turned to leave quickly. Then he stopped, turned around and planted a quick kiss on my forehead. I was in shock as he went to leave. Total shock...


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait!" I cried out as Yuki was about to close the door behind him, finally braking out of my shocked trance. Yuki froze, then stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him, staring at the floor.

"Yes?" He said very insecurely.

"I... I don't want to forget you just said that, Yuki. And maybe you said it because it was true? Your finally being honest with me, maybe? Not just saying what you think is most professional, or correct. And that's good, Yuki. Really really good." I looked at him fiercely. He looked at me, surprised and slowly nodded.

"Yes..." He still seemed so nervous.

"You never have to worry about what people are going to think of the real you, Yuki. I like you, don't I? Can't you see it? I like you just the way you are. You're perfect." I couldn't figure out why I was saying so much to comfort Yuki. I didn't like him... did I?

"You... like me?" Yuki asked softly.

"Yes." I said the word strong and sure, surprising even myself. But Yuki looked about to fall over with that answer. It was simple, but spoke volumes. "The question is, were you serious? Do you care enough about me, or is it just a phase... like I am to everyone else... even my brother." I had to know. That's how everyone I loved treated me. I had to know if I would get it from him as well.

Yuki came back to the side of the bed and took my hand. Kneeling next to my bed and looking me straight in the eye, he spoke. "You will never be a phase to me, Kaia Curna. I know how it feels to be alone and unwanted. Nobody deserves that, especially not you."

"Spend 16 years with me, then tell me that I don't deserve to be forgotten or left behind." I smiled sadly.

"Do you believe that?" Yuki asked.

"Do you believe that nobody will like you if your you?" I replied.

He looked down for a moment, but then into my eyes once again. "You are a beautiful person, Kaia."

"So are you." I replied.

"There is no way that I could ever be as wonderful as you are. Your beautiful and smart and kind, and a little clumsy, which just adds to the perfectness of it all." Yuki seemed to be trying to say things that were not possible to voice.

"If you mean that, kiss me." I said. That should clear up all those non-sayable things. He kissed me. It was a gentle, loving kiss that left me with the most dazzling sensations I have ever felt. He looked at me almost nervously. "Tell Shawna I said hi, okay?" I said softly when we pulled apart.

He looked totally shocked and crestfallen as he slowly got up and went to leave the room. "Okay..."

"Oh, and, Yuki?" I called when he got to the door. He turned to look at me. "I think sometime we should do that again, considering it was the best kiss I've ever had. I like the real you. I like him a lot." I nodded, smiled, and winked.

Yuki's face lit up. "Sure!" He said, absolutely bouncing out of his skin. I laughed as he ran out of the room, almost reaching little kid age status. THIS was going to be interesting.

:-P

"Yuki?" I called. He had been coming back every half hour or so, and I had come to expect it, so now that he wasn't here, I was actually quite lonely. Suddenly he came stomping in and completely threw himself in the chair next to my bed. "Hi." I said, a little surprised.

"That stupid cat!" Yuki growled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Shawna tried to make up with Kyou and he totally shot her down! He didn't listen to one word she said!" Yuki sounded so angry.

"Yuki, look at it from his point of view. Shawna said some very hurtful things. Maybe he doesn't want to forgive her yet, even if he wants to be there for her." I said, logically.

Yuki continued to grumble, but nodded slightly. "But he could have been nicer!" He seemed determined to make Kyou evil in this.

"Yuki, Shawna was very, very mean to Kyou and you know, better than I, that he is one of the last people you should be hurting. His heart is so tender, when she said the things she did, she destroyed it. He wasn't able to take it, though most other people can. People like Kyou and Shawna are not used to the real world. They see it from their closed little inner space where their heart doesn't exist. Kyou opened that inner space, and let Shawna in, and she destroyed everything he had spent a lifetime creating. Now, he's an overly matured teenager with an underly matured heart, and he has no idea what to do with it. He doesn't know what he feels, he just knows that he doesn't want Shawna gone. He can't tell how he wants her to stay, because he's afraid of getting hurt again, but doesn't want to loose the feeling of being loved either. He just doesn't know. You see why you have to be patient with him?" I said, trying to calm Yuki, and get him to see it from my point of view.

"I guess your right. I just think he should have been kinder to her." Yuki said.

"If you were in his place, would you have?" I asked.

Yuki looked at me in surprise. Then, after a moment, "No..."

"See?" I replied. "It's hard to forgive."

"Yes, I see. I'm going to go see how it all turned out after I left, okay? I'll be back soon." Yuki smiled at me, and left only after I nodded my head.

:-P

Shawna had taken a liking to talking to Yuki. That meant that I had less time with him. So I searched for other support. Oddly enough, I found Kyou in my time of need. It was kind of funny. It was like Shawna and I had just exchanged men. I was surprised to find that Kyou was willing to talk with me, and open up, even slightly to me.

"Good morning, Kyou." I stated.

"Yeah, what's so good about it?" He replied, not truly paying attention, just staring out the window.

"Well, the sun is shining, the air is clear, and the birds are chirping. Shawna is talking to Yuki again, and both of us are lonely." I said, and settled my lazy ass right down next to him.

"Okay. So it's an okay morning." Kyou said, almost smiling.

"On the contrary. The morning is beautiful. It's our lives that suck." I replied.

This time, he did smile. "Fine. I'll go for that one."

"What's on your mind? You seem moodier than normal." I said, gently stroking his hair. It was comfort technique I had learned from Lilah, and it really worked well on him.

Kyou fell backwards onto the floor as I followed and continued to stroke his hair. "I can't live with out her, Kaia." His beautiful orange-red eyes stared at me.

"She's not going to leave anytime soon, Kyou. You have her here, at least." I said.

"That's not what I mean. I need to hold her. I need to kiss her. I can't stand seeing her without being able to. I'm going to leave, Kaia. On the night of the New Years banquet. I don't know where I'll go, maybe back to the mountains, but I can't see her and not have her." Kyou fidgeted as my stroking stopped.

"Kyou-" I began.

"Please don't try and stop me. This is something I need to do. I can't stand it here anymore. I thought could handle it, but I can't. She's too attractive, too beautiful. I want her too bad. I can't stay. Please, be here for her when I'm gone. I... I trust you to." Kyou looked at me pleadingly.

I stared back at the boy, trying to decide what to do. Finally, "Alright. I'll take care of Shawna for you. But, Kyou, in a while, she'll realize how much she misses you, and then she'll want you so much she wouldn't be able to stand it. You have to come back before then, because she will sacrifice her own life for you. If she thinks your dead, she will kill herself. You understand this, don't you? If you take too long coming back, she will think you're dead. You get what I'm saying, right? If you take too long and you come back too late, Shawna will be gone forever, and there is nothing I can do about that." I warned, knowing how painful the truth could be. "The reason I say this is that she nearly killed herself when her mother died, and that was the last time she's had issues like this. Lilah stopped her then, but I don't think anyone but you could do that now."

Kyou nodded. "I understand. I'll be back before anything happens. I just need time to breath, you know?"

My shoulders slumped. I understood that he felt drawn to Shawna, but that didn't mean that he should flip his life around because she wasn't going to kiss him anymore. And the worst thing was that she was going to kiss him again, as soon as possible. I couldn't tell Kyou, not with Shawna in the state she was. So I had to let him leave? How was I supposed to protect Shawna if the only thing that kept her from going insane was leaving? "Okay, Kyou. Be careful, and remember to come back soon." Was all I said, though.

:-P

I didn't talk to him again after that. Three weeks past, and I let to go to the banquet with my family, though I was still shredding myself inside.

Halfway to the banquet I yelled, "Shoji! Stop the car!" Needless to say, there was squeaking tires and a screeching halt.

"Kaia! Have you gone insane!" Shoji cried, sounding scared.

"I gotta get out. I'll meet you there. Bye, Shoji, sorry." I leapt out of the car and raced back towards where I came. I hoped I wasn't too late! Halfway to the house, I met Kyou leaving.

"You can't leave her!" I shouted, right in his face.

"What?" Kyou stared at me like I was nuts, and maybe I was.

"You can't leave Shawna. She needs you, especially now that she's not with you. Without you she's not a whole person anymore! Shawna needs you with her. Please, Kyou. Believe me when I say that you can not leave her now. You asked me to take care of her, and this is the first thing that I'm going to do. Make sure that Shawna's as happy as she can be. I have no way of keeping Shawna wanting to live once you leave. She will have no will left. I'm not saying this for my health. Shawna needs you the most and you can't leave her now! I love my cousin and I can't have her go and do something drastic because of some stupid guy, especially not something that I could have prevented, so forget it buddy, and turn around and march yourself home. I don't care what you think, but Shawna will come around soon, and you WILL be there when it happens, got that? If you leave, I will hunt you down and drag your little sorry ass back to that house after beating the living daylights out of you, and throw you at her feet, and at her mercy." I was panting, and Kyou looked as shocked as I felt that that had just come out of my mouth. He looked like a fish, gaping at me like that.

"Kaia-" Kyou began, but I wouldn't hear it. I had to reenforce that little number, didn't I?

"No if ands or buts. Turn around and walk you ass back to that house right now, Mister." I physically turned him around, then pushed him towards the house.

And for a moment I actually thought he would go, but then he bolted off into the trees, and I was all I could do to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyou was really fast, and I was having a hard time keeping up with his retreat into the forest. I couldn't let him leave, and I knew that, so I raced as fast as I could to keep up with him. He kept getting further and further away, though. If this kept up, I would loose him.

"Kyou!" I screamed. Then an idea dawned on me. I collapsed to the ground and grabbed my ankle, crying out in pain. "Kyou! Please! Come back and help me!"

I saw his running form stop. Then he turned around and came back. "What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"I tripped... I think I twisted my ankle. Could you please help me back to the house?" I asked, moaning in pain.

"Sure." He said, leaning down and helping me off the the ground. Slowly, we made our way back to the road. Once we were there, I saw Dean running down the street like a crazed maniac.

"Kaia! Kaia! We broke the curse! We broke it! Did you go to the banquet?" His random outburst was quieted when he noticed Kyou was supporting me, and I appeared to have trouble walking.

"No..." I said, shocked.

"So you're free, too!" Dean hugged me happily, nearly knocking me over.

"Eep!" I squeaked, as Kyou caught me just in time. If we were free, that meant Shawna was, too. That also meant that Shawna would want Kyou. I punched Kyou in the face, three times, catching him totally off guard, then was behind him in a flash, pushing him to the ground and holding both of his arms back, placed one foot against his back. "Okay. This is how it is. You will go back to that house now, and if you refuse, I will break your back right here and now." I stated the empty threat, knowing Kyou wouldn't believe that I would.

"Do it, then." Kyou said simply. My eyes widened. Did he just tell me to break his back?

"You don't believe me?" I spat. I wasn't serious, but I had to make him think I was. I pulled a little on his arms and pushed more firmly with my foot.

"Okay!" Kyou shouted, obviously feeling the pain I was inflicting. "I'll go back!"

"Good." I released him. He stood, stared at me, then marched off down the street, towards the Sohma home. It was only then that I realized that the sun had risen.

"Kaia?" Dean asked, confused.

"I'm just saving Shawna's heart." I smiled at him, knowing he knew what I meant. I only wished my brother still loved me. I knew he never forgave me for some of the things I have done.

"Kaia!" Dean threw his arms around me and hugged me. "I talked to Yuki..." Dean nuzzled my shoulder and then pulled back and growled. "You are not a phase to me, or anyone else! We all love you, Kai-Kai! You're the greatest!" Then he hugged me again. For a moment I stood stock still, tense, but then I relaxed into my brother's embrace. He didn't hate me?

"I love you Dean..." I said, hugging him back, tightly.

"You're the best sister in the world, Kai. Don't you ever think we don't love you!" Dean smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Dean, I'm gonna go see how it all worked out between Kyou and Shawna, wanna come?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Sure." He smiled back at me, then we ran together into the woods, then back towards the Sohma home.

"Shh. Look." I said, stopping and hiding behind a tree. Kyou was walking down the street and Shawna was running down the road towards him. She pounced on him and held him as closely as she could. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and they held each other while Shawna cried.

"Kyou! Kyou, I thought you were gone! Kyou! Kyou! Kyou!" Shawna was repeating Kyou's name like it was a personal mantra.

"Shawna? Is everything alright?" Kyou looked worried as Shawna held him tightly. He really hadn't been listening when Dean and I were talking.

"I can finally have it, Kyou! I can finally have my happiness, hold my happiness!" Shawna sounded insane.

"Shawna, what are you talking about?" Kyou furrowed his brow and stared at her.

"I don't have to worry about my happiness being hurt be Uncle Mitch anymore! Uncle Mitch isn't my God anymore!" Shawna was doing a poor attempt at trying to make him understand.

"What...?" It wasn't working as Kyou only looked more confused.

"We're free Kyou! Both of us are free!" Shawna leapt up and then kissed him.

"Shawna..." Kyou said, a bit breathlessly when they parted.

"Don't you understand? I'm free to love you now. We're both free of that damned curse, so I don't have to protect you anymore! I can love you without worrying that my love will get you hurt! YOU are my happiness!" Shawna leapt up and kissed him again after her little rant.

After a few moments of passionate kiss, Kyou pulled back and asked "Are you sure?"

"Love me, Kyou. Please." Shawna said softly, then kissed him again.

"I love you. Always." Kyou said with a gentleness I had never seen.

"I'll always love you too." Shawna said, and they kissed again.

"Damn, they kiss a lot." Dean said, still a bit out of breath from our run. He said it a bit too loudly, though, and that alerted the couple who were in the middle of sucking each other's faces off that we were there.

"Kaia? Dean?" Shawna looked at us hiding (rather poorly), questioningly.

"Hey, Shawny. I'm glad to see you're happy." I smiled softly at Shawna.

"Kyou came back!" Shawna sounded so happy, and she squeezed the boy in her arms a bit tighter.

"Well, it wasn't really me. If it wasn't for Kaia, I would probably be halfway to the mountains by now. She made me come back. She's a good cousin." Kyou smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Kai! Thank you so much! I love you!" Shawna threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"You better name your kids after me, girl!" I said, jokingly, as I hugged the happy girl back.

"Anything." Shawna giggled softly and squeezed me. My life was good.

:-P

Well, it was good for a while. "KAIA! YOU ARE A DEAD GIRL!" Dean was beyond angry. I eeped and ran.

"Guys?" Shawna said, staring at the second house I had managed to burn down. "I vote Kaia is not allowed within 10 feet of the kitchen from now on."

"Agreed." Kyou replied, and they turned to walk away. Yuki came up to me and caught me, kissed me and then grinned down at me.

"You're a klutz. And now we have to come and live with you for in indefinite amount of time." Then he released me and allowed my deadly brother to tear past him in hot pursuit of my already far away behind.

:-P

Author's note: okay-dokay! It's all done now! What did ya think? check out all the other stuff I'll be putting out, cuz there is no way I'm gonna stop now! Love you all! -Dark Kitti (meow)


End file.
